Kratos
The Character Name: Kratos Origin: God of War Gender: Male Classification: Human Demigod/Spartran General/God of War Age: Unknown, at least middle aged Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reaction time, stamina and agility, regeneration (mid-low to low-mid), powers and weapons granted by the gods and titans (they are so many power and weapon kratos have), immortality (Type 1, 2, possible 4), time manipulation (request loom chamber), highly skilled warrior, weapon profiency Weaknesses: No notable weakness Lifting Strength: Class E+ (tossed the Collossus of Rhodes off him, manhandles giant monsters, wrestles with Hercules, Titans and other beings who have fought and overpowered Titans, capable to lift pillar of the world) | higher as god kratos Striking Strength: Class E+ (break gigantic chains with ease, send brutal shockwaves with Nemean Cestus, capable wrestle titan especally atlas who can hold the world and other beings who can overpower titan especally hades who can overpower atlas and cronos) | higher when using rage ability | higher when using magic | more higher when using blade of olympus | higher as god kratos Speed: Significantly above peak human movement speed, Massively hypersonic+ reactions (Mach 4 digits at least, reacts to Zeus' lightning bolts as confirmed by the devs) | higher when using pegasus | supersonic+ combat speed | hypersonic+ when using boots of hermes (with powerscaling) masssively hypersonic+ short burst, relativistic+ reactions | higher as god kratos Durability: life wiper level+ (was able to tank being sent through several stone walls without injury, was blasted from a volcano and through the side of the mountain without any damage, it should be noted the blast was strong enough to sink the city of Atlantis, after Deimos fight heals broken face, ribs, several bruises, cuts and internal bleeding in less than a minute and is back at his peak, enough to wrestle and overpower titans and other beings who overpower titans | higher when using rage ability and become invulnerable | higher and become invulnerable with power of hope | higher as god kratos Destructive Capacity: Island level+ with physical attacks, likely Country+ level with rage ability, more higher with magic (caused a massive crater with Poseidon's Rage that vaporised everything within it's vicinity)| more higher with blade of olympus | planetoid+ level when using eyes of the truth (destroying furies' illusion) | higher as God Kratos Range: few hundred meter with attack combat, likely thousand kilometer with magic and rage ability, likely more higher with blade of olympus | higher as god kratos Stamina: Massively Superhuman+ (Can climb up mountains and fight for days on end without tiring, ran from Attica to marathon without tire, even with a magical fog that put the world to sleep) higher as a god kratos FactPile Tier: high Metahuman Equipment Standard Equipment Blades of Chaos/Athena/Exile: Bladed weaponry that extends from chains and can drain the life forces of enemies Golden Fleece: Amulet that allows Kratos to deflect attacks back at an opponent which requires him to catch it the very moment before it hits him. Can also deflect Gorgon Mist Wings of Icarus: Wings stolen from Icarus that allow him to glide Former Equipment Notable Attacks/Techniques Rage of the Gods: Basically where Kratos becomes supercharged with power and becomes stronger and invulnerable (gameplay mechanics and no limit fallacy) (not complete) Rage of the Titans: Basically the same as Rage of the Gods, except you just recieve less damage instead of become invulnmerable, kratos also can create tornado fire with this rage ability (not complete) Rage of Sparta: Basically the same as the above 2, except less powerful, probably due to lacking powerups from other beings Poseidon's Rage: '''Kratos unleashes an omnidirectional AoE electricity attack that electrocutes enemies (note: Invulnerability while using it is a gameplay mechanic as has been proven many times on Pit vs Kratos alone) '''Head of Medusa/Euralye: Kratos can use these to turn enemies he targets with this into stone (not complete) Zeus' Fury: Can throw Zeus' thunderbolts at his opponents. Can supercharge the bolts for moar damage Amy of Hades: Can summon souls of Hades which attack nearby enemies. Are also immune to damage through spiritual intangiability Soul Summoning: Ability of the Claws of Hades. Can sumon several souls to attack his opponents, some of which possess special abilities (such as petrification and soundwaves) (not complete) Army of Sparta: Ability of the Blades of Exile. Can create a phalanx around him where several spears thrust out of it and several arrows rain down from the sky, hurting enemies Typhon's Bane: A magical bow that fires very sharp gusts of wind similar to arrows. THis bow also allows Kratos to create small hurricanes, fire multiple wind homing blasts and summon a raging tempest that attacks enemies around him Bow of Apollo: Can rapid fire arrows and supercharge arrows that light on fire Cronos' Rage: Creates orbs of electricity that act as "traps" to damage enemies. The orbs can also explode Nemesis Rage: Ability of the Nemesis Whp where Kratos electrocutes his enemies when they come into contact with the Whip Atlas Quake: '''Kratos pounds the ground with his fists causing massive shockwaves that can cause enemies and debris to go flying '''Nemean Roar: Kratos slams the ground with his Nemean Cestus, creating waves of magic energies to hurt his enemies Barabrian Hammer: A large and powerul hammer that once belonged to the Barbarian King. As well as being a melee weapon, Kratos can use it to create fire shockwaves by slamming it into the ground. Can also summon souls in a similar fashion to the Army of Hades Spear of Destiny: A spear that can fire razor sharp energy blasts as projectiles. Can also leave traps on the battlefield that explode on contact Blade of Artemis: A large powerful blade used by Artemis to slay a Titan (not complete) Blade of Olympus: Kratos' most powerful weapon. It is a large powerful sword that can fire energy blasts. Zeus was able to slay the Titans with one attack from the Blade, although Kratos' control over the Blade isn't as good as Zeus' as far as feats go. The Blade can also one hit gods and drain them of their power Golden Fleece: A shiled worn on Kratos' right arm that allows him to deflect attacks thrown at him. Although this is largely based on gameplay mechanics and hard to gauge Icarus Wings: Kratos uses these wings taken from Icarus to glide through the air Sun Shield: A large shield used to parry attacks, leavin the opponent open to counter Charon's Wrath: Casts green clouds of ravenous flame that can spread amongst enemies Light of Dawn: Kratos can hurl orbs of bright light at enemies. Can be charged for more damage or fired rapidly Efreet: Releases the demonic fire spirit Efreet to attack enemies with omnidirectional fire AoEs Helios' Head: Helios' head that was torn off by Kratos and used a flashlight to reveal invisilbe objects, light dark enemies and blind his opponents Pandora's Box: Was used by Kratos against Ares at the end of God of War 1. Gives Kratos the size and power to fight and kill a God God of War: Kratos' form when he became the God of War after killing Ares. As such Kratos logically possesses Ares' powers including telekinesis, size shifting, pyrokinesis, flight, telepathy, pocket dimension/pocket universe manipulation, reality warping . Since this is not current incarnation, this is normally not used unless stated by the OP Time Manipulation: Kratos can slow time by at least half with the Amulet of the Fates. Although he needs a statue to use this power, also seems to give him a degree of resistance to time manipulation going by GoW2 (since he was not immune in Ascencion, the Amulet of the Fates is the most likely reason for his supposed "immunity"). He can also travel through time. Although he has not demonstrated this ability without the Loom Chamber, contrary to the claims of other posters '''gaunlet of zeus: '''eye of atlantis: '''oath stone of orkos: '''scourge of erinys: '''arm of sparta: '''poseidon trident/triton lance: '''boots of hermes: '''horn of boreas: '''aphrodite's ambrosia '''eyes of the truth: '''the amulet of uroborus: '''thera's bane: ALL THIS WEAPON AND MAGIC STILL WORK IN THE PROGRESS (including power and abilities) = FP Victories Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Aang Profile (Kratos can solo the verse easily) Conan (Conan the Barbarian) - Conan Profile Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) - Dante Alighieri Profile GLADOS (Portal) HST Gauntlet (Naruto, Bleach and One Peice) (Kratos ranked at high tier HST level losing only to Monster Aizen and Dangai Ichigo from Bleach, the Juubi, Kyuubi, Obito, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju from Naruto and various One Piece top tiers) Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile (have faced each other several times, was also allied with War once, who was a non-factor) Link (Legend of Zelda) (Is easily more than capable of beating any incarnation of Link and would lose only "Composte Link") Malus Darkblade (Warhammer Fantasy) Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Nariko (Heavenly Sword) - Nariko Profile Perseus (Clash of the Titans) - Perseus Profile Simon Belmont (Castlevania) - Simon Belmont Profile War (Darksiders) - War Profile Xena (Xena Warrior Princess) - Xena Profile FP Defeats Akuma (Street Fighter) - Akuma Profile Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) - Cloud Strife Profile (was allied with Dante and still lost) Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile Darth Bane (Star Wars) - Darth Bane Profile Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) - Harry Dresden Profile Lord Aizen (Bleach) - Lord Aizen Profile Pit (Kid Icarus) - Pit Profile Sauron (Lord of the Rings) - Sauron Profile Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) - Sephiroth Profile (both combatants were not allowed magic) Servants Gauntlet (Nasuverse) - (It was determined Kratos could beat the weaker Servants and would lose to the mid-high tier Servants such as Gilgamesh, Archer, both Lancers, Saber, Saber Alter and both Beserkers) Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) - Shendu Profile Skarbrand (Warhammer 40K) - Skarbrand Profile Spawn (Image Comics) - Spawn Profile Thor (Marvel) - Thor Profile World War Hulk (Marvel) - Hulk Profile Wonder Woman (DC Comics) - Wonder Woman Profile Zerg and Nicol Bolas (StarCraft and Magic the Gathering) - Zerg Profile (was allied with Kharn and Medivh and still lost) Inconclusive Matches Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) - Ganondorf Profile Percy Jackson (Camp Half Blood) - Percy Jackson Profile Note: The notable techniques contains every item that Kratos had throughout the GoW series. He doesn't have all of them in his current incarnation Other: It should be noted some pilers disagree with Kratos' reactions, namely theobserver, Kitten Lord and Aelfinn Category:Character Profiles Category:God of War Characters Category:FP Award Winners